


From now on we are enemies, you and I

by reilin



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/reilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un gesto rapido e ormai consueto, si sistema il bavero della giacca scura, poi lancia uno sguardo distratto e quasi beffardo all’inginocchiatoio in legno che occupa un lato della sua stanza: i suoi occhi automaticamente risalgono sulla parete fino ad incontrare il crocifisso che domina la stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From now on we are enemies, you and I

L’immagine dell’uomo che si riflette nello specchio è severa e composta: Antonio Salieri ne è compiaciuto… nessuno potrebbe mai intuire il tormento interiore che lo sta divorando, avvelenando ogni infimo angolo della sua esistenza. Con un gesto rapido e ormai consueto, si sistema il bavero della giacca scura, poi lancia uno sguardo distratto e quasi beffardo all’inginocchiatoio in legno che occupa un lato della sua stanza: i suoi occhi automaticamente risalgono sulla parete fino ad incontrare il crocifisso che domina la stanza. Ha consacrato tutta la sua vita a Dio, gli ha solennemente giurato di rimanere casto, pur di poter godere del privilegio di celebrare la sua gloria attraverso la musica: ha sempre creduto che questo fosse il destino che il Signore aveva in serbo per lui, fino a quando non ha incontrato quell’indecente e vanaglorioso ragazzino, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, che senza alcun sacrificio, senza alcuno sforzo apparente, riesce a creare una musica sublime, così intensa da fargli mancare il respiro. Come ha potuto l’Onnipotente ignorare le sue suppliche e beffarsi così dei suoi sacrifici, scegliendo quell’omuncolo come suo strumento? La sua delusione e il suo disprezzo bruciano nel petto, ma non può permettersi di mostrare ad alcuno questi suoi sentimenti, si dice, osservando ancora una volta la sua immagine nello specchio: deve continuare ad indossare la sua maschera, il suo costume, recitare un ruolo che non porta a nulla, solo per attendere il momento opportuno per colpire colui che lo ha derubato del futuro e della fama che gli spettavano, vendicandosi del torto che l’Altissimo, attraverso quell’austriaco, ha voluto fargli, donandogli null’altro che la capacità di riconoscerne il genio.


End file.
